Hive of Darkness
The Hive of Darkness are the main villains of Sakura Taisen. ''There are two versions of these enemies within ''Sakura Taisen. One version called the Hive of Darkness is in the game , while the other called the Black Sanctum Council is the anime version of the same group. Sakura Taisen Members Leaders * Tenkai (天海?) The leader of the Hive of Darkness (黒之巣会 Kuronosu-kai?) and a demon general who survived the aftermath of the Demon War who serves at the main antagonist of the first part of Sakura Wars. He also seems to have some history with Ikki Yoneda, since he demanded the general as a hostage during the time he besieged Tokyo. Tenkai is based on the historical Buddhist high priest Tenkai, a member of Tokugawa Ieyasu's staff. He is voiced by Katsuhisa Hōki. Lords of Death * Black/Satanaoi (黒き/葵 叉丹 Kuroki/Aoi Satan?) Tenkai's lieutenant and one of the four Lords of Death (黒之巣死天王 Kuronosu Shitennō?) who serves as the main antagonist of the second part of Sakura Wars. As a member of the Hive of Darkness, he uses the name Kuroki Satan (Black Satan); when he returns as the leader of the Kouma, he uses the name Aoi Satan (Blue Satan). He is later revealed to be the biblical Satan, the King of Darkness who was cast down from Heaven. It was also revealed that Satan was responsible for reviving Tenkai, who actually died during the Demon War. In Sakura Wars 2 (and in the TV series), he is revealed to be Shinnosuke Yamazaki, a member of the original Anti-Kouma Squad, an engineering genius, and Ayame's lover. He is voiced by Hiroshi Yanaka. * Crimson Miroku (紅のミロク Kurenai no Miroku?): One of the four Lords of Death and the only female among them. Miroku dresses in flowing red robes and styles her black hair in a variation of the Shimada style. She is voiced by Yumi Hikita. * Jade Setsuna (蒼き刹那 Aoki Setsuna?): One of the four Lords of Death. Setsuna appears as a male human 10-year old child wearing a blue robe and cape, with mop-like hair and long, sharp fingernails that he uses as weapons in battle. Cunning and manipulative, Setsuna targets his victims' weaknesses before he strikes. Despite his childlike appearance, he is the older brother of the hulking Rasetsu. He is voiced by Akira Ishida. * Silver Rasetsu (白銀の羅刹 Hakugin no Rasetsu?): One of the four Lords of Death. A tall, muscular brute with chalk-white skin and an orange mohawk, Rasetsu prefers to cause outright destruction and mayhem. He is the younger brother of Setsuna. He is voiced by Hideaki Ono in the Japanese version of the videogames and by Hisao Egawa in Sakura Wars: In Hot Blood. Aoi Satan.jpg|Aoi Satan (ST1) Crimson Miroku.jpg|Crimson Miroku (ST1) Jade Setsuna.jpg|Jade Setsuna (ST1) phoenix mecha.jpg|Crimson Miroku's mecha from Trading Card Game phoenix mecha backofcard.jpg|Crimson Miroku's mecha Card back Sakura Taisen (anime) The villains of the television series are a variation on those of the original Sakura Wars game listed above. The group is collectively known as the Black Sanctum Council. * Satanaoi (Aoi Satan in Japanese version) Originally he was Major Yamazaki, a former comrade of General Yoneda in the Anti-Kouma Squad who created the concept design for the Koubu suits. At the end of the Demon War, Yamazaki went mad and allowed himself to corrupted by the power of darkness. Reborn as Satanaoi, he leads the Black Sanctum Council to revive Tenkai so he can watch the utter destruction of Tokyo and those who mocked him in his former life. It is strongly hinted that Ayame, his teammate in the Anti-Kouma Squad, loved him deeply before he went evil. His Japanese voice actor is Hiroshi Yanaka. * Crimson Miroku One of the four Lords of Death. Miroku is a pale woman who dresses in flowing red robes and originally wore her hair in the typical geisha style. Being killed by Sumire, Miroku develops a personal hatred for Sumire that she acts on upon her resurrection by Satanoi. Her Japanese voice actor is Yumi Hikata. * Setsuna One of the four Lords of Death, childlike in appearance despite being Rasetsu's older brother. Cunning and manipulative, Setsuna prefers to target his victims' weaknesses before he strikes. His Japanese voice actor is Akira Ishida. * Rasetsu One of the four Lords of Death. A violent masked brute, Rasetsu prefers to cause outright destruction and mayhem, especially when his mask is removed. He is the younger brother of Setsuna, who commands him. His Japanese voice actor is Hisao Egawa. Category:Villain Groups